


Gold x Silver

by aneon00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00





	Gold x Silver

Everything around me was gold; the clouds in the sky, the birds and the pavements around us. The sunset illuminated the surroundings with the color of happiness, perfect to end a long and tiring day. 

He took my hand and pulled me to the park near our favorite cafe but the direction we're taking is unfamiliar. 

"Mayu-chan, where are we going?" I asked Mayuzumi Chihiro, my schoolmate, the boy I often hang out with. 

He is two years my senior, a basketball player and an avid reader... like me. We met in a bookstore while I was reading a light novel of his favorite author. I can still remember how hard he glued his eyes on my book that day which I couldn't help but notice. After a subtle greeting, he recommended me a new title and shared his surprise that someone actually fancies his taste. 

From that day on, we're inseparable. Everyday, we would meet at the rooftop of our school and share what our thoughts of the book we read. After school, he will wait for my class to end and head straight to a small book cafe near the central park. It was there when he first nestled his head on my shoulder as I read and held my hand. 

At that time, I wanted to ask if he likes me; but the feeling came too natural so I just let it pass. Our relationship do not have a label: we hang out but not sure if we're friends, he holds my hand yet we're not lovers. We never talk about it, plainly because we do not sense the need of it. 

"Don't ask, just walk!" he scolded breaking my silent recollection of how we met, his hands sweaty and squeezing on mine. "And I told you don't call me Mayu-chan. I'm older than you," he added. 

Since I saw him earlier near the gates of my cram school, he wore an irritated expression. Mayuzumi is often calm but he can be very impatient when driven to the edge. The words that fall from his mouth are very straightforward and self-serving; and I'm used to it. 

"Mayu-.." I was about to call out when I was taken aback by the scenery in front of me. 

Hidden in the usual park we pass by everyday is a small gazebo standing under the big cherry blossom trees. A confetti of faint, pink petals showered upon us as I stood in awe. 

"The cafe is closed, I passed by earlier," Mayuzumi broke the silence. 

"Ah," I answered, looking for his eyes. His gaze met mine and it's nothing like I've ever seen before; it pierced through me with mixed feelings of fear, hope and... passion. 

He led me to the middle of the gazebo securing my waist in a split second, pulling me close to his body. I can feel Mayuzumi's lips on my cheek; burning and melting me. "Go out with me. Don't look at anyone else. Devote your time, yourself to me and me alone," he whispered words I never imagined he would say. 

His words floated around my head contemplating if I am half-asleep or in an illusion I do not want to end. Mayuzumi is hard to understand, but I do.. I wanted to. I could not remember when I started to harbor intimate feelings towards him; it's as simple as I love him then and more and more when we're together. Hearing these words from his own lips is a dream come true. 

I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his scent. My eyes searched for his as I pull away, hoping he can figure out that I want him just by the way I look at him. 

"You know I hate assumptions," he muttered. "Right now, your eyes are telling me you badly want to be with me." 

I smiled on how he can easily read me. May it be because of the time we spend together or not, it doesn't matter. 

"That's because I want to be with you," I answered, standing on my toes to lock my lips on his, fingers tangled on his silver hair.


End file.
